Dream Based
by yangires
Summary: [AU] Meet Haruno Sakura, a normal 15 year old girl. She was smart, beautiful, life couldn't get better! But what happens when she falls in love with someone she loathes? A lot, that's what.
1. And We Don't Care

**(Dream Based)**

-One-

**Theme Song: **Give 'Em Hell Kid -My Chemical Romance-

Chapter One: And We Don't Care!

Rating: T for course language and some implications of sex.

_Summary_: Meet Haruno Sakura, a normal 15 year old girl. She was smart, beautiful, life couldn't get better! But what happens when she falls in love with someone she loathes? A lot, that's what.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NARUTO or My Chemical Romance's brilliant works, I wish I did, but I don't.

New project! -Dodges flying daggers- Sorry, sorry! But it was just too good to pass up. Anyways, I need a bit of help at getting the character's personalities well, so please help me there, 'kay? 8D

Anyways, this chapters starts out slow, a little boring, but the second chapter gets better, since it's where the actual plot starts, so consider this one a filler just to introduce the main characters.

------------------------------------------------------------0-0-0

**And We Don't Care!**

_I was told to be pretty. I was told to be smart. I was fifteen years old. I am Haruno Sakura and I fell in love with a figment of my imagination. Scary, ne? _

_It was a rather confusing predicament, trust me. I even went into depression during that time, but now, it's more than fine. _

_It's wonderful._

_But I guess… I guess you want to hear it now. _

_Let's see…_

_It all started with outrageously loud music…_

ͼͽ**●●●**ͼͽ

"_You never fell in love, did you get what you deserved?_"

"Excuse me…"

I coughed as I pushed my way through the bustling crowd, the stench and lack of oxygen were getting to me and I was having trouble finding my seat. It felt like an oven inside the room and to top it all off, I'd gotten separated from my friends.

Fan-friggin'-tastic.

Sighing, I looked around.

One hundred six… Mine's Six-hundred two.

Oh boy.

I scrunched my nose, brushing a stand of hair that had been bothering me for a while behind my ear and bracing myself to be crushed by the crowd once again, I felt something slide down my neck and reached out of instinct.

I pulled my hand away to find that my lucky necklace had broken.

Oh shit.

A few beads fell to the ground and I pocketed the necklace, wondering why it even broke in the first place. After all, it was just fine a few seconds ago.

I sighed, I would fix it tomorrow at school…

Unfortunately for me, I was so deep in thought that I never noticed someone approach me from behind.

"Hmm… what a delicious looking little girl."

"GYAAH!!"

Yeah, it wasn't the most flattering shriek ever, but what do you expect when a possible assaulter sneaks up on you from behind and breathes down your neck.

Swearing up a storm, I turned around.

"Ka_rin_…" I hissed out.

Karin… Karin was my best friend, she was loud, slightly perverted, her favorite subject was _boys_, and she's not afraid to smash you against the wall if provoked.

To summarize, she was the polar opposite of Konan.

Now, Konan, she was quiet, and modest, she was smart and didn't need to resort to violence to win a fight. She had a vocabulary dedicated to doing just that.

Karin simply put her hand on her hip as Konan sighed shaking her head. "We need to stick together."

"Fine, but Sakura leads the way this time…" Karin muttered sourly.

Nodding, I grabbed Karin's arm and pulled her along, causing a chain reaction of 'oof's as Karin hit me, and Konan hit Karin, who was hit by some other dude who was speaking to his girlfriend excitedly until she got pulled along for the ride too. And then came some who were unfortunate enough to get tackled by us which just created a fiasco! A catastrophe of epic proportions! A-!

… Well you get the point.

I tried to stand up only to find it physically impossible. But hey, what were you to expect when you have more than ten people crushing you along with assorted junk food, backpacks, and what I believed to be part of the railing.

… Exactly.

It was only then that I dared to open my eyes again.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before even attempting to breathe again.

And even though everyone was screaming, whistling, or just plain squealing; it seemed silent, very silent, too silent for comfort, actually.

Maybe it was the fact that I had strangers piling **on** _top_ of me, or maybe, just maybe, I went deaf from impact.

… I prefer the later.

There was a blinding flash of white light.

"Who caused this?" A husky voice asked.

… Oh… Shit.

"Ouch! Get your dirty hands off me you bastard!"

"Ka-Karin-chan…"

"I can walk myself."

**B**_**A**_**NG!!**

_**CHOM**__P_

"_KA_**RIIIIN**-CHAN!!"

"GET 'EM!!"

"… Fuck."

ͼͽ**●●●**ͼͽ

My head hurt, my feet were swollen from having to walk bare foot around the streets after being forced to throw my shoes at the guard to escape. To say that this night turned out to be a disaster would be an understatement.

Sighing, I glance at Konan. She's the only one out of us who managed to keep her shoes, mainly because there's nothing more intimidating than a sixteen-year-old Goth with combat boots.

…That and that she wasn't the one who bit the guard… or the one who chucked a shoe at his face.

_Right_…

She was just the one who stomped on his foot. **Hard**.

Now that, was amazing, seeing how this is the usually quiet and harmless Konan we're talking about. Unfortunately, that stomp caused the guard to scream, which resulted in more guards coming, Karin biting a guard, me losing a shoe, and all three of us running out of there with what eerily resembled an angry mob in pursuit.

So long story short; we got chased out of the concert, back stage crew and all.

I looked back at Karin who was currently nursing her thumb, moaning and wincing every time she touched the tip of it. Apparently, when she bit the guard and pushed him to the ground her nail broke, just slightly over the nail bed.

It was rather nostalgic actually; since that was the very same nail she broke once in ninth grade, preferring an F to heavy machinery.

It was just like yesterday that Karin was shouting at Sarutobi-sensei, cursing up a storm about how she wouldn't risk her nails for an A. It was that very same day that we had decided Karin had lost it, although Sai would have disagreed saying that she never had it in the first place.

Ah… Memories, how precious… Did you forget you're standing idiotically in the middle of the street while your best friends are about to get into a catfight?

I blinked as I snapped out of my thoughts, now aware of the fact that no one seemed to be around.

I wasn't even able to make a sound before I heard someone shout behind me, so I turned around.

"Well, it just is!" Karin shouted as she stepped closer to Konan, glaring at her.

I looked back and forth between my friends, not entirely sure if I should pick sides, root for them, or just stop this before it went too far.

It was then that Konan snorted, raising a brow. "Ha… If looks could kill, Karin?"

The look that crossed Karin's face at that moment made me realize the lack of suffix, which meant Konan was into this discussion considering that she even addressed her worst enemy with at least 'san' at the end.

My feet moved on their own, because I didn't even notice when I stepped between my friends, nor did I remember ever lifting my arms to push the away from each other and screaming at them to cut it out.

Nope, not once, that was, until I realized that their glares where directed at me.

I swallowed a lump in my throat before starting out, meekly. "Guys…" I began, barely over a whisper. "It's no one's fault, ok?"

This seemed to calm them down, so I smiled. "We had fun, right?"

Karin chuckled at this. "I guess so… It was pretty funny when Konan stomped on that guy's foot and then pantsed him…"

"Oh yeah… And when you bit his finger." Konan laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

I grinned, "What about when the other people that fell chased us?"

Konan simply smirked, "And what about when you threw your shoe at the guard and it landed on his face?"

I pumped my fist in the air a struck a pose, obviously having watched more than my fair share of anime. "Now! To have more fun!!"

"She's lost it."

Konan only nods in agreement while Karin simply shook her head.

ͼͽ**●●●**ͼͽ

"_Hic_!"

"Holy shit… She's wasted!"

And it was true; I _was_ wasted, kneeling on the floor, cackling out loud like an escapee from the mental ward. I could barely speak anymore, to be honest, but it's not like I was attempting to do so at that moment.

"Ahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

I really hope no one I knew was here…

Konan rubbed her forehead as she turned to the bartender, just _oozing_ murderous aura.

He visibly paled under her stare.

"Why didn't you cut her off…?"

The bar tender gulped, tugging on his collar. "Sh-she only had half a sake cup…"

Konan calmly put her hands on the table as she inched closer to the bartender's face; he was becoming cross-eyed by now.

"And you gave alcohol to a minor, _why_…?"

"S-She asked for something light…"

"She's a minor, baka. Something **light** could refer to tea." She hissed out.

Unfortunately for me, it all because a blur after that. But I did remember that walls hurt, 'fist' can be a verb, and that Konan plus a napkin can be very dangerous when provoked.

Everything became a big blur of colors blending rapidly into darkness and I blacked out.

…

**RIIIIIIIING!! **

"_**Good morning Konoha! It's a beautiful day outside, so how about it Kotetsu?"**_

"_**Hehehe! Yep, it's a beautiful day, a great day for the first day of school Izumo."**_

6:49…

With a moan I turned around and punched the arm clock clean off the table, accurately shutting it off with a smashing sound. It was a new, beautiful, day… I should wake up.

I pulled the sheets out of my bed and groaned. Fuck the new day school doesn't start… until…

Holy shit…

My eyes widened as realization dawned. School started _today_, it was August 17…

I sat up faster than I could adjust, causing all the blood to run up and down my head resulting in one heck of a headache. I rubbed my temples as I took in all of my surroundings.

My room.

Strange… I didn't remember coming home… nor getting changed and into bed. But that didn't matter right now, I needed to check the calendar and stop having such paranoia.

I slowly stood up, my first steps where a bit unsteady but I quickly regained some composure. Walking over to my desk I eyed my calendar, my mouth dropped open, for my assumptions had been correct.

Slowly, I walk towards my closet, picking out my new uniform. I eyed it critically making sure everything was in place.

The black dress shirt was there, along with the black orange plaid skirt and matching tie and socks. I left the uniform hanging on the door as I walked into the bathroom, staring at my reflection.

My hair was messy and my mouth stank of morning breath.

I've got some work to do.

I started to put my eyeliner on, successfully applying it but still managing to poke my eye once of twice. Then I began to contemplate my possible accessories, I blinked as I noticed something lying on the counter.

It was the same necklace as yesterday, my lucky necklace, it seemed intact, just as if it had always been.

And that scared the crap out of me because it was supposed to be broken… As in a thousand of scattered beads crushed in the ground back at where the concert was held. As in _**not**_ perfectly intact.

Hesitating at first, I grabbed the necklace and examined it with a critical eye. There were no missing beads, the string and latch were firmly attached, and it looked just like it looked every day. It wasn't broken, and it bothered me.

But still, it was my lucky necklace, and being as superstitious as I've always been, I was scared to think of what could happen if I went a day without it.

A few minutes went by as I finished fixing myself up. Quickly changing into my uniform I grabbed my bags and ran downstairs.

I looked around, finding the lack of life down here strange.

"Nee-chan!?"

I sighed when no one responded; she better had left some kind of note in the freezer… Or else, God help me, there would be a blood bath today.

Searching around the house a bit, I finally found the note, clipped on the mini freezer in all it's wrinkled and hasty glory. Oi…

Unfolding the piece of paper I put the magnet back on the door, it read:

'Went out with Kimi-kun for some much needed fucking freedom. I'll call you on your cell when you get to school, 'kay Sakura no ikeike?

-Love, Tayuya.

PS: Don't fuck around too much in that God damned school, got it brat?'

I shook my head, something never change, do they?

Locking the apartment as I left, I only glanced back and sighed. This would be the last time I would be home for months.

ͼͽ**●●●**ͼͽ

I met up with Karin and Konan along the way, we entered the school an hour and thirty-nine minutes before the bell rang.

It was the biggest building I've ever seen.

Karin immediately walked over to a group consisting of her cousin Juugo and _Sasuke_. She turned around and mouthed 'Find our rooms', obviously not noticing the look of disdain on my face as she instantly clung to Sasuke, who in turn glared at her while Juugo just smiled at her antics.

And then, just as I was about to turn around and storm into the school building Konan gestured me towards a group of boys I didn't recognize.

I took in all their details and felt my brain puree when it should have liquefied.

…Riiiiiiight.

One had long blond hair and azure eyes surrounded by what I could only guess to be eyeliner. At first I thought _he_ was a _she_ but I quickly changed that impression as I took note of his red tie and pants, not to mention the lack of female essentials. Next to him stood another boy of the same age, he had white hair that was slicked back by a massive amount of gel and his eyes were violet. His shirt was open half way and he had a necklace that bore a strange symbol of the sorts. In front of them stood another and he seemed to be older than the rest, but only by a little. He currently seemed to be more interested in adjusting his tie than his friend's words. He had spiked ginger hair and gray-violet eyes.

I blinked a few times as I examined them a bit closely.

Rings? Eh…?

My eyebrows furrowed, how many piercings did this guy have? I swear I could see about seven on his ear and three on his nose along with one on his lips and…

"Did you hear me?"

Konan's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Oh… yeah." I lied.

She smiled, a bit out of character for her, and took a step back.

"Thanks Sakura-san, I'll meet up with you quickly."

She turned around and walked towards the group of boys, who upon seeing her stopped talking and looked at her.

The blond one grinned and waved, saying something I couldn't understand, the one with silver hair just pointed and shouted something that sounded suspiciously like 'fuck' said repeatedly and the guy whom I shall dub 'Gear-Head' stared at her for a little while before muttering something.

I smiled for her and turned around, walking at a brisk pace.

I didn't even notice the discarded piece of food in front of me until I slipped.

…And landed right into the arms of the strangers.

At first there was silence, my face was heating up at a rate that I thought physically impossible, the air was knocked clean out of me and I seemed to be unable to get it back. Then there where a few coughs and I knew that the whole student body had just stopped to witness the scene.

Well, dang.

But when _he_ spoke I wondered if I was day dreaming again or if this was real.

"Oi… Are you alright?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and regained the ability to breath. Pushing myself gently out of his arms I looked up at his face, only to be blinded by the sun. I cursed under my breath.

"I'm fine."

The outline of his face moved in what I guessed to be some nods and he moved away from me. "Good! Do you need some help, I can help!"

I smiled awkwardly and shook my head, this guy was creepy.

Survey says; get away from creepy, shadowy, sexy voice guy. He could be a pedophile for all you know.

The moment he walked past me the only thing I could see was an oddly shaped red blob of the sorts and a flash of orange.

Damn he was fast!

… Wait a second.

Orange… _Orange_… _**Orange**_!?

I haven't called _him_ yet!

I felt my breath hitch as I realized that I promised to call him as soon as I got here, just to tell him that I was ok, just to let him know that I would be ok without him here. Glancing back, I spotted Karin, still latched onto Sasuke's arm as he blabbed on about something, probably about how 'immature' she was. Then I saw Konan, or rather, I saw him.

Him being the guy who I just practically hit and run.

He gave them a wave, and I bit back a chuckle as he practically skipped towards the group. The blond man looked rather annoyed while the other two looked away most likely thinking something along the lines of 'I Don't Know You', Konan simply gave him a small smile and turned her attention back towards the group.

I snorted. _He's _like that too, so he maybe I should try to talk to this guy sometime…

Shaking my head, I turned away, yeah right, keep dreaming Sakura. Who cares about some random stranger that might have just saved you from utter humiliation when you have a boyfriend waiting by the phone for you?

Right.

With a turn of my heel I regained my pace towards the school; I _really_ needed to find our rooms.

I only dully noted how eerily familiar that guy was.

ͼͽ**●●●**ͼͽ

"Hmm… Let's see." The woman in front of me said as she looked through the files, once she found the ones she'd been looking for she turned towards me with a stern eye.

"Haruno Sakura, right?" she asked, I nodded meekly.

"You're in dorm number four-o-nine with Akatsuki Konan."

I smiled but I suddenly realized someone had been left out. "What about Hebi Karin?"

The woman rose up one carefully manicured finger as she searched again, once finding it she turned to me. "She's in room four hundred-eleven."

"Oh." I said a little crestfallen about not having my best friend with me. I looked at her in the eye. "W-Who's her room mate?"

She looked back at the papers, a bit annoyed by my questions and answered, not looking back up at me. "Houzuki Suigetsu. Now, _please_, take your documents and go, you're holding up the line."

I nodded out of habit, and muttered my thanks, swiping my room keys and paper work and heading towards the elevator, euphoric about seeing my room for the next year or so.

Lobby… One… Two… Three… Four!

My eyes lit up as the doors opened, I practically busted out of the elevator bumping against some people in the progress, I would have apologized, but… Frankly, I was too excited to give a damn.

I stood in front of the door, fumbling with the keys for a while before finally getting a good grip on them and sliding it through the lock.

I think my jaw dropped right there. I had to look back at the room number and my student ID to check that the number scribbled into both were a match just to make sure that I was in the correct room.

If you could call it a room, that is; because this _room, _was bigger than my _apartment_.

And that my friend was saying a _lot_.

I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face as I dropped my luggage on one of the beds, which were _Queen Sized_ I might add, and walked towards the window. Only to find that the window wasn't a window, instead it was a balcony.

Well _damn._

The view was of the school pool, did you hear that? This school has a _pool_.

Now I get why they say Konoha High isn't just for _anyone_.

A sudden burst of air caused my short hair to whip around my face. I pushed it behind my ear in an attempt to control it and looked around the scenery a bit more. There was a slide for the pool, a sports field for Gym class I guess, an outside lunch room that connected to another building, that which must be the Lunch Room, and then there was a wall with a lot of graffiti, some ledges and beams.

A particular drawing caught my attention.

The words 'AKATSUKI' were written in a neon red, on top of it were splotches of red and maroon hues, which I hoped were paint, and surrounding it was a collection of red and white clouds with a red circle coming from behind it.

I blinked, that was strange, wasn't 'Akatsuki' Konan-chan's family name?

Shrugging, I walked back inside with a smile on my face. Maybe this school would be more interesting than my last one.

Sitting down on the bed I had already claimed as my own, I unzipped my backpack and took out a pink object, a cell phone to be exact. Turning it on, I dialed rapidly an all too familiar number.

"_Sakura-chan?"_

I smiled, _his_ voice always made anything better.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun!"

**--------**ͼͽ**●●●**ͼͽ**--------**

**T****hursday August 17: **First Day of school, Sakura bumps into a stranger.

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------0-0-0

**So? What do you think? Was it good, bad? I just loved the whole idea for this story and couldn't resist. So yeah, please review and tell me if any character was OOC or if I misspelled something.**

**Thank you! And feed the author reviews using that 'Go' icon in the lower left, thanks. **

Next Chapter: _I loved Naruto and I knew that. So why was it that I felt guilty and different every time I spoke to either one of them? _

**Get ready for domestic problems, confusion and handsome young criminals that you can't get enough of. **


	2. Violent Much?

**(Dream Based)**

-Two-

― **¤** ―

**Theme Song:** Maybe It's Maybeline -Relient K-

Chapter Two: Violent Much?

Rating: T for language, violence and sexual reference.

_Summary_: She was beautiful. She was smart. She was 15. She was Haruno Sakura, and she was in love with a figment of her imagination.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NARUTO, Masashi Kishimoto does. Also, Ishimaru Asuka and Akimoto Kumiko belong to the ever brilliant Ishimaruk21 and uchiha-kumiko on deviantART. Go visit them!

Just a warning, this is where I start using Japanese words for the story. If you don't know what one of them means don't worry, I've provided a mini dictionary at the end of the story along with some reference to things you might not get. Also, I will be using OCs starting here, because I have already used up most of the NARUTO characters I can remember, and there are some characters I'm reserving for especial purposes.

With all that aside, enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------0-0-0

**Violent Much?**

_I loved Naruto and I knew that. So why was it that I felt strange and different that time when I spoke to_ _**him**_

_But honestly, I think it should have been clear from the second time he 'saved' me. _

_Too bad I had no idea what fryer I was jumping into…_

_Oh boy. _

ͼͽ**●●●**ͼͽ

**You have four messages!**

_Hello! This is Karin, I'm sorry I can't be here right now, but if you leave a-! SUIGETSU! Put the machine down right __**now**_

_Hmm… Nah, I don't feel like it witch. _

_Suigetsu…! _

_Hi people calling _me_ and not the hag… _

_HEY!!_

_How do you feel? Good? GREAT! Because I'm going to chop your limbs- _

_GIVE ME THAT!!_

_ACK!!_

_Well then, never mind my psychotic roommate… Please leave a message af-_

**BEEP!**

… Umm… Hi? It's Konan… If you're still alive by three a clock do you want to grab some pizza with Sakura, some of my friends and I?

Yeah… Call me back.

**BEEP!**

The _hell?_

Oh right! Hey Karin, it's me Sakura, I don't know if Konan already called you, but we where planning to grab some pizza later at three with some friends. Call me back!

**BEEP!!**

……………

Ok…

Yo! Suigetsu, it's you cousin Kisame, and I just wanted to see what you had on your answering machine, so there.

Nice harpy you have there, don't get maimed by-

**BEEP!**

Ne, ne! Karin-chan it's me Naruto. Could you please tell Sakura-chan to call me? She hasn't been picking up any of my calls, dattebayo!

**BEEP!!**

**You have zero messages!**

**SL**_**A**_**M!!**

"Heheheh…"

ͼͽ**●●●**ͼͽ

"Wow…" Konan said slowly, her expression was of surprise. "Did you really do that? I mean, it was school property after all…"

Karin simply nodded as we followed the small line of students. It was only the second day of school, when we arrived we got a chance to explore the school a bit, and then get ours stuff settled, including the answering machine, alarm clocks and all that junk that is shoved down our throats when we have cell phones that are perfectly capable of doing both jobs.

Unfortunately for the school, they now only had nine hundred ninety-eight, considering Karin smashed her own to bits. Which brings up back to my friends' conversation.

"… And that baka of a roommate I had just laughed in my face and went back to sleep." I heard Karin murmur sourly as Konan chuckled softly, twirling a strand of her hair while saying something along the lines of 'I'm not saying anything.' (1)

I smiled, that's Konan and Karin for you.

Focusing in front of me again, I tilted my head to the side and jumped up a little, trying to see how far away my homeroom teacher was, and just how many people where in front of me.

It was only then that I noticed we where in the end of the line, and that the homeroom teacher and literature teacher, Ishimaru Asuka, if I remember correctly, was already trying to find the door keys through her messy collection of keys.

She spoke up after a while of sorting through, "Alright kids, I hope you don't mind a slightly dusty class room, they ran out of rooms to put groups in because of the over-flood."

A few students nodded, and others muttered in response.

The door creaked open while Ishimaru-sensei opened it, allowing us to go in.

The lights went on and I almost instantly began coughing and waving my hands in front of my face. _Slightly_ dusty? I looked at the classroom, dust was coming out of everywhere, and if I was to guess this room hadn't been used in room.

My eyes where started to get irritated from so much dust as I continued to look around. Maybe if they took out all of the boxes and cabinets and large old books and rusty pointed educational things and desks and computers and freezers and chalkboards and oh-my-_God_-did-that-thing-just-_move_, maybe, just maybe it would be bearable.

And boy, was that a big maybe.

I heard some people start protesting behind me, but one in specific caught my attention, it was a slightly muffled, voice, it wasn't either deep, or high pitched, it was just in between, making it hard to guess age, it had a little sultry tone to it, but it was a boy, most definitely.

"Sempai…" there was a pause and come coughs, "The dust is getting into my eye…!" I heard the voice whine, making me wonder why it said 'eye' instead of 'eyes'.

"So? I don't see why you baby it so much, you're even wearing goggles most of the time, un." Another voice countered, it was also male, but it was deeper, much deeper, it sounded almost annoyed.

"But sempai!" the other voice whined back, coughing a few times in between. "I don't want to go completely blind."

"Life's not fair, deal with it, un. Now stop covering your mouth."

"But-!"

"Oi! Stop bickering!" this voice I recognize as Ishimaru-sensei, it was when she was standing in front of me that I realized I had been eavesdropping into the conversation of two people I didn't even know.

Now _that_ is creepy.

"Ne, ne!" she called out as everyone quieted down, stopping their conversations.

"It looks like this classroom is a little more dirty than expected…" She sighed, and the murmurs picked up again.

"We're going to have to do something about this soon…" She looked around a bit; "I'll have to talk to Tsunade-sama about this later."

I nodded, smiling. I remember Tsunade-sama, she was the principal here, a bit scary at first, especially when she gets mad, because seriously, I swore that when she punched that wall to make everyone at the assembly this morning shut up it _cracked_. But I think she's capable of being our principal.

"Now let's get to it!"

I blinked as I realized that I had spaced out for a while, because either Asuka-sensei had been speaking very, _very_ fast, or I had spaced out a lot, because I hadn't heard any instructions.

It was only when a broom got shoved into my arms that I realized what we where going to do. Clean. Oh boy. For any girl, this would be a cinch, but not for me. Reason? Let's just say I've spent my whole life focusing on my studies and having fun than doing house chores.

You'd think that after fifteen years and almost five months I would have at picked up a bit. But no, I was more busy trying to get some A's and spending countless hours in the mall or on the phone with Naruto.

I sighed and looked around, going back to reality-land. Maybe if I stared at some other girl who was sweeping I could pick up something and not make a fool out of myself.

There was this girl with black hair also sweeping the floor, Akimoto Kumiko if I remembered clearly, she seemed rather good at it too, and so I stared for a few seconds and tried to copy her movements. I placed my right hand on the top and my left hand lower down.

I tried testing it out first by sweeping back and forth, taking a step backwards. I looked back at the same girl I had been watching. She was now sweeping all the dust and dirt into a pile.

Imitating her movements I started sweeping all the dirt and junk I had accumulated into a small pile, it was simpler than I thought as long as I kept imitating her movements. Taking a step back I collected some more dirt, and then I took another, and another, and another, and-

"Oof!"

And with a loud 'clack' from my broom hitting the floor I realized I had walked right into someone. Wow, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

The position was a bit awkward too, considering that I was basically sitting on this person's back, so I sat up, my face burning with embarrassment.

I quickly spun around to apologize but instead hit my face right against the person's chest. The person's… built… strong… chest. Oh crap.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" we both said at the same time, it wasn't until we where both laughing that I realized we both had said the same thing, and that my voice had been several octaves higher than usual from panic.

First thing I noticed was the jacket, which I was pretty sure was against the school's dress code, then was the way his fingers fidgeted while rubbing against a variety of rings on his fingers, especially against a ring that was placed on his left thumb, he wore black fingerless gloves, which where also most likely against the dress code, and where those big, sharp spikes in the soles of his shoes? Oh boy, he could put out someone's eye with those things. Another thing I noticed was the repetitive use of some weird fan symbol in his clothes, they seemed oddly familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

However, I hadn't noticed I was fidgeting myself while my eyes traveled upwards to meet his eyes.

Wow, big let down.

Besides from the fact that this person's skin was deadly pale, almost to the point where I could say he hasn't seen the sun for ages, and that his hair was black and spiky I couldn't tell much more.

Reason?

He was wearing a pair of orange goggles and a construction mask that covered the lower part of his face, probably so the dust wouldn't be a bother. But I could tell that he was wearing an eye patch over his right eye and that his left eye was a dark color, gray, possibly.

We stood there, laughing awkwardly for a few seconds, which felt like an eternity, really, until he gave one awkward cough and bent to pick up his mop, I followed his example, which wasn't a good idea to be honest, and the moment I bent down, he bent up, resulting in one painful head bump.

Note To Self; Orange goggles are the most painfully hard kind of goggles.

As we stood up, my free hand almost instantly going to rub the sore spot in my forehead, we both chuckled at our own clumsiness, I looked up at him again, he had lifted up his goggles and was now rubbing around his eye, whining about something so fast that I didn't pick up any of it.

… And the he spoke.

"So sorry about that." He said, laughing. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

This caused me to blink, I was pretty sure I was the one who ran over him.

"Huh…? But wasn't I the one who was walking backwards and ran over you?"

He lifted up a brow in confusion, "Huh? That's weird? I swore _I _ran over _you_…"

I smiled, "Maybe we ran over each other?"

He simply laughed at this and shrugged, scratching his neck. "Maybe."

I could have sworn his eyes traveled over my body twice and then stopped at my broom as soon as his face took a slight tinge.

Psh, yeah right. I must be imagining things.

"Are you sweeping?" he asked, managing to sound innocent, even though he was practically towering over me.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Hai… But I don't think you can call it _sweeping_, I think I'm making more of a mess than the room already had."

He chuckled slyly at this. "First cleaning?"

I gaped at him. How did he know!?

"Are you some fortune reader or something, because you hit the bulls eye dead on."

He winked, "Nah, I'm just a good boy like that."

I snorted.

"No, seriously, how did you know that?"

"Wait, I was right?" he replied, sounding smug and surprised at the same time. "I was right!"

I just rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Right… How'd you know?"

He leaned against his mop and opened his mouth to speak. Unfortunately, his idea wasn't the brightest one and the mop slipped from under his arm, resulting in one nasty face plant.

He groaned and rolled on the floor as he held his face, throwing various _colorful_ words that I had never heard before. And trust me, that's saying a _lot_ when you have Tayuya for a sister.

I bent down and smiled sheepishly.

"Need some help?"

He looked up at me between his fingers.

"Yes please…"

I grabbed him wrists and hoisted him up.

Strange… I imagined someone as tall as him to be… _heavier_.

He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "So-Sorry, that kinda slipped…"

I grinned playfully. "No duh." That alone caused him to huff and cross his arms.

"I meant the words…" he muttered.

"Right… So… How did you know?" I asked, after a while.

He began fidgeting with his rings again.

"Oh, let's just say I said that to someone a long time ago."

I nodded. "Ah…"

He then grabbed my wrists with not warning and placed the broom between my hands, placing them in position.

"Here, I'll teach you."

I could only nod dumbstruck as he began to move my hands in a sweeping motion, and to say the truth, I couldn't believe than a guy was doing a better job than my _sister_ at _sweeping_.

"Wow… You're good."

He shrugged, still moving me around.

"It's kinda a necessity when you live with two cousins and a lazy uncle."

I laughed. "I can't believe you're better than most girls."

He snorted. "What can I say, I'm a good boy." He laughed. "You say it like it's the eight wonder…"

I simply shrugged and continued to allow him to help. "Well, it should be. I mean, it isn't every day you see a straight guy who knows how to clean." Without even thinking I turned my head and neared my face to his to the point where I was crossed eyed.

"You _are_ straight…?"

He nearly choked the moment I finish speaking. He managed to choke out some incoherent words before speaking again.

"W-What the?" He glared at me playfully, "Have you never thought that maybe straight guys make wonderful cleaners?"

"Or that maybe, long ago women only sat in a sofa and pigged out of popcorn while watching football?" he added with a playful tone.

I raised a brow. "Ha! Don't make me laugh. The day a guy can clean better than a girl giant animals will attack the planet."

His smirk widened as he nodded sagely. "Then will you care to explain why I'm teaching you to sweep right now?"

I flushed. "Umm…"

"Exactly, see?"

I pouted in a playful matter. "You're evil…"

He frowned. "Aw, I'm not evil, I'm a _good_ boy!"

I snorted. "_Sure_ you are…"

He chuckled and kept moving my hands around, dragging me a little backwards and pilling all the dust and dirt into a small pile.

I looked again at him and opened my mouth to speak, but before I could even begin to make a sound and the sound of something falling and shattering came to me.

"GAH!! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, UN!!"

I saw him visibly pale before he let go on my hands, for some reason I felt a little sad after this.

"Umm… I got to go, before my sempai murders someone." He took as step back as he waved. "Bye Pink-chan!"

I stared for a few seconds as he pushed his way through the other students, some which where backing away in fear.

I saw from the corner of my eye Karin approaching me, but I didn't pay attention, too confused by what just happened. And I didn't respond to her question of 'Who was that?' because I couldn't.

Mainly, because it was only after the words 'Pink-chan' sank in that I realize we never learnt each other's names.

"I… Don't know. But…" I smiled playfully, "He was a good boy."

ͼͽ**●●●**ͼͽ

**Thursday August 17**: First day of school, Sakura bumps into stranger.

**Friday August 18**: Second day of school, Sakura gets dubbed as 'Flower-chan'.

------------------------------------------------------------0-0-0

**Sorry for the wait! But this chapter went through some **serious** surgery to make it out. I have like ****seven**** alternate beginnings for this, and that my friend, is very sad, considering how short and boring this one was. But don't worry; it's necessary so the plot can get good. **

**Anyways, here's the 'dictionary'. **

1) This gesture is done when you want to discretely say someone is crazy without many people noticing.

**Baka:** Idiot.

**Sensei:** Teacher

**Sempai:** A way of addressing your superior.

**Un:** Yes said with your mouth closed.

**Oi:** Hey!

**Ne, Ne:** Hey, Hey! (To call someone's attention)

**Hai**: Yes.

**Dattebayo**: Naruto's favorite word. It can't be traduced.

Next Chapter: _After our meeting I couldn't stop thinking of possible scenarios where we would meet again, find out each other's names and become friends. But of course, not everything is picture perfect._

**Get ready for new heights, one very clumsy Uchiha, and an even clumsier Haruno.**

Special Thanks To: _vine_, _super-rat_, _CKw_, _eternallyfallingsnow_.

_Thanks guys for the wonderful reviews, and also, thanks to those who have added this story to their favorites or alert list. _

_Revision History_

_Sunday, November 18, 2007: _Fixed some errors I made regarding the plot line.


	3. Don't Smile, Smirk!

**(Dream Based)**

-Three-

― **¤** ―

**Theme Song:** Break A Leg -Spill Canvas-

Chapter Three: Don't Smile, Smirk!

Rating: T for language.

_Summary_: She was beautiful. She was smart. She was 15. She was Haruno Sakura, and she was in love with a figment of her imagination.

**Disclaimer**: NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, so please don't sic' your lawyers on me. Also, Ishimaru Asuka and Akimoto Kumiko belong to Ishimaruk21 and Uchiha-kumiko on deviantART. A link to them can be found on my profile.

Wow, I found this chapter very difficult to write, mainly because this is where many of the relationships and secondary plots start to develop, and the fact that I want to get to the scene where all the details are fully developed just makes me more anxious! But hopefully, it will be worth the wait. Sadly, I'm not the best at making development look 'pretty', so if anyone can help me, give me some helpful critique and tips on how I could make it better, well then, shoot away!

* * *

**Don't Smile, Smirk!**

_After our meeting I couldn't stop thinking of possible scenarios where we would meet again, find out each other's names and become friends. But of course, not everything is picture perfect, considering a certain lovable blond and my origami-crazed friend._

_Of course, any fantasy I had wasn't going to happen, but hey, at least I learnt his name… Sadly enough, by the end of the week I barely even remembered **he** helped me_.

ͼͽ**●●●**ͼͽ

It was about ten a clock on my sixth day, and to say the truth I was tired after finishing up cleaning in Literature, though, I had to admit, it was rather nice putting aside the fact that I had to find help to be able to clean.

Or rather… help found me, but I didn't remember his face... so that could be a problem.

I frowned to my self as I held the tray in my hands, snagging some food to fill it up as the line moved.

Even thought I hadn't seen that… kid? No, he acted like one, but he wasn't a kid, or else I wouldn't have known how to react. I'm not the best with kids after all… But that's just beside the point.

A few minutes passed and I was out of the line, I stood there a few seconds until Konan and Karin also made it out. We looked around until we found a table, clean and reserved in the corner of the cafeteria. Perfect.

I placed my tray on the table and glanced up momentarily. My eyes narrowed. Between the mass of students stood Sasuke with two other vaguely familiar persons standing side by side. The first one I recognized as Itachi, Sasuke's brother who, although they denied it with all their might, was eerily alike him. But the other one had me confused. He seemed like such an outsider to the group with his goofy grin and happy expression.

I frowned. Something in the back of my head was nagging me to know, and so I began to tug on Karin's sleeve, causing her to look up at me, dango stick and all.

"Umm… Karin-chan, you know everything about Sasuke?" I began warily.

She blinked at me and stared skeptically, "Sakura-chan… Do you feel all right? I mean, don't you usually ignore Sasuke-kun?"

I sighed, "Hai, I still think he's a human ice-block… But that's besides the point, all I want to know is yes or no."

She simply nodded while taking another bite out of her lunch. "Yeah… What do you want to know?"

"About his friends."

I gestured towards the table where he sat, and then I noticed that it was suddenly more crowded than before. Now there also was that blond guy I remembered from the first day, along with another guy with white hair and this strange, shark-looking guy.

Karin's eyes narrowed and she pointed towards the guy with white hair. "_That_ is Suigetsu." She spat out the name not even bothering to hide her disgust. "He's my baka of a room mate. I _hate _him."

I nodded, so _that_ was Suigetsu. White hair, blue eyes, not too built actually. Funny… I imagined him to be the big, fat bully type with the colorful description Karin had given –more like forced on- us.

Blinking, I realized that I must have been thinking for a while because I hadn't noticed when Karin continued again. "The blond guy over there is Dei-something, and that fish guy is Kis-a-me, or something like that…"

Then I noticed that Konan had looked up at the mention of a blond, she looked as calm as always, but the way her lips curved upwards gave away the fact that she was amused. "Dei_dara_ and _Kisame_, Karin, not Dei-something or Kis-A-Me."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Same thing."

I frowned as I realized that the point of this whole question was left out. "What about the guy sitting to Sasuke's left?"

Karin glanced once again at the table and frowned. "Oh him? He's not a friend."

I looked at her questionably. "Oh?"

She took another bite out of her lunch before continuing. "He's Sasuke's cousin, although they don't get along too well, you know, polar opposites. Plus, no one really likes him, heard he's way off his rocker."

I nodded accepting her answer with a bit of disappointment. Before I could ask for him name Konan cut in.

"Karin-chan…" she began, frowning. "You shouldn't base your opinions on rumors…" I noticed her eyes made their way towards the table where they sat before smiling. "He's… strange, bipolar even perhaps, he's a friend, an Uchiha, but not off his rocker as you so bluntly put it."

Frowning I looked back at him, I scrunched my nose. He seemed like an Uchiha, dark hair and pale skin, smirk and all. But there was something odd about him, definately, something that almost made me want to walk over the and give him a punch in the face, asking why he had to be so... strange.

Almost.

I turned away.

I think I hated him _already_.

Lunch blew over quickly, between Karin's ranting about how annoying her roommate is, how 'manly' and 'strong' is _her_ Sasuke-'kun' –I shuddered at the suffix, and Konan's musings about some guy called Pein; the hour seems to go by in only a few minutes and I was just glad I hadn't listened to the little voice in my head screaming at me to do something I would regret.

Then we spent several minutes walking around aimlessly until Konan stopped us.

I think that's the part where my jaw hit the floor. We where in front of a wall, but no, it wasn't just a normal, boring wall.

Nope.

On it where some ledges, and on those ledges where stairs, and on those stairs where _people_. Somewhere talking, while others where graffiti spraying the wall.

…Strange, wasn't this the same exact wall that I saw on the first day?

"Earth to Major Sakura, are you there?"

I blinked as I realized I had been staring idiotically at the wall for some time now. Karin was staring at me like I had grown a second head by now, and Konan, well, she was just being Konan.

One of my major problems, I have noticed, is that I have much too short of an attention span. One moment I could be paying dedicated attention to you, and the next, I'm probably thinking about flying pigs or something like that.

… I'm supposed to be paying attention now aren't I?

Konan sighed, "Alright… Me and Karin are going to look for something we left in the cafeteria, you go ahead and get up there." I watched as she gestured towards a spot that had red moons and clouds all over it.

I nodded. This was pretty easy. I mean, it's only a five-story building with really thin ledges, slippery walls and rusty stairs. What's the worst that could happen?

… Oh fuck, I think I just jinxed myself.

And so, after what seemed like an eternity of climbing, kicking and screaming I finally made it up, blissfully unaware of everyone and everything around me as I sat down and looked up at the sky.

That was… scary; to say the least, and the fact that the words 'splat' and 'floor art' kept going through my head didn't help at all…

Ah well, at least now I can check 'have a near death experience' of my list of things to do before I die.

… What? A girl can joke can't she?

"You're a dumbass, un."

My ears twitched and I looked around, I could have sworn no one was on this ledge.

"But Deidara-sempai…!" a familiar voice whined.

I blinked. Wasn't Deidara one of Konan's friends, and wasn't he that guy that was sitting with Sasuke?

I focus a little more on listening as I hear their footsteps come closer, trying to put a face on the second voice.

"Tobi… I'm **this** close to making you art. This close to you being art, and **dead**, in a million pieces, then I will take those pieces and blow them up again, and again, and again, until they're plant fertilizer, un!" The first voice, Deidara, shouted, more than angry at this second voice, Tobi.

I frowned. Tobi, huh? That's strange, the name and voice sound so familiar, but yet, I can't really say I've ever met him, or even heard about him…

"Death by explosion again? You need to be more original sempai!"

I blinked. What. The. Fuck?

"Tobi… Are you dead?"

There was a moment of silence and I decided maybe this was a good time to see what was going on, after all, it wasn't everyday you overheard something like _this_.

"No sempai, Tobi isn't dead, why?"

There was a groan and then some more steps followed it. "Never mind, you're getting bipolar on me again, un."

"I'm not getting bipolar sempai!" 'Tobi' chirped out, I just had to smile, if I where in his place, I would have chucked his 'sempai' at the nearest wall already just for that threat.

"I'm not going to answer that, un."

"You just did."

I chuckled, whoever this Tobi kid was; he either had a good sense of humor, or was hopelessly oblivious.

"Dumbass."

"Tobi loves you too, _sempai_."

I raised a brow, now I _really_ wanted to look down, but something about the fact that I was really, _really_ high up made my gut wrench with just the thought.

Taking a deep breath, I looked down. There was absolutely _no one_ there.

I sighed. "Aw, they must have left…"

And that was when I felt someone breathe against my neck…

"Who left, un?"

… And my heart almost leapt out of my _mouth_.

Oh, well, crap.

ͼͽ**●●●**ͼͽ

Room 409

"Karin-chan, do you think…"

Karin looked up from the compact in her hand and stared at Konan quizzically. "Hmm?"

Konan sighed, straightening her tie. "Do you think it was a good idea to leave Sakura-chan alone?"

The redhead laughed, closing the compact in hand and shoving it into her pocket. "Konan, you worry to much! Sakura isn't that little brat we grew up with anymore, she's going to be fine."

"I'm not so sure…" the opposing teen said, walking away from the mirror. "I have a bad feeling."

"Nothing going to ha-"

And on cue someone's shrill scream reached their ears, causing Karin, who had been so focused on her nails at the moment had jumped several meters, it was a surprise she didn't hit the roof.

"You where saying…?"

Karin didn't respond; she only stared blankly at Konan.

"I hate when you're right."

This was only replied with an unceremonious shove out the door.

ͼͽ**●●●**ͼͽ

"… Sempai, I think we killed her."

I held my hand over my chest, my heart was racing and it felt like it could pop out any minute. And that my friend, wasn't _nice_.

"Don't be a dumbass Tobi, un."

I swallowed, there was a lump in my throat and I could practically hear my heart beat.

The boy with black hair, Tobi, I think, kneeled down in front of me and frowned.

"Ne, ne…" he began softly, almost sounding afraid that the slightest sound could scare me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded slightly, removing my hand from my chest. "H-Hai."

He smiled and sat in front of me. "Ano sa, aren't you from Ishimaru-sensei's class?"

I cocked my head to the side, "Yeah. What's it to you?"

Then he sighed. "You don't… remember me?"

"Bipolar." The blond guy coughed, he just ignored him as I began to speak.

"Should I…?"

"I was the guy..." he began but trailed off for some reason or another.

I merely blinked, confused.

"Ah well, you really don't, so..." he grabbed my hand and shook it, grinning like an idiot.

"Tobi is Uchiha Tobi! And Tobi is a good boy! What's your name, Pink-chan!?"

_Flower_-chan? Why did that sound so damn familiar? I blinked, trying to figure out why it sounded so familiar, why _he_ sounded so familiar, but nothing came to mind.

"You're supposed to say your name, un."

I flushed, God, I must have looked like such an idiot staring blankly at his face while he sat there, staring back at me.

… Eh?

"Oh, sorry… I'm Haruno Sakura, just normal Sakura. Pleased to meet you Uchiha-san."

Wait, _Uchiha_ Tobi? I made a double take, just to make sure what I had just heard and said was correct, it seemed like such an impossibility, it was just so… _Creepy_. I mean, sure, he's pale and has black hair just like Sasuke and Itachi-san, but _smiling_? Oh my, the world's coming to an end. An Uchiha is being _nice_, and _happy_, and all those little things only _normal_ people who aren't made out brick can do!

… Yes, I am just exaggerating right now.

But still…

From past experiences and what I've seen, Uchiha just don't _smile_. Sure, they _smirk_, but smile…? Well, that's just… **wrong**. It was almost like saying that Karin would fall madly in love with Suigetsu, or that Naruto hates ramen.

Sure, I've met two or three Uchiha's who are nice, but they're all _females_, and they've been long dead.

Uchiha men don't _smile_, they **smirk**.

And so, I kept staring at him, examining every single move he made, every time he _smiled_, just to see if he was faking it, to see if he was just as much of a brick wall as his family, he had to be.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, is it ok if I call you Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, yeah, sure, Uchiha-san." I never even noticed how selfish I was being at that moment, basing my opinion on family. I already had half the mind to ask him why did he pretend to be so... dumb! But it wasn't the momment, he wouldn't answer if I asked out of the blue like that.

"Sugoi!" He grinned and pumped his fist up in the air. "That's a cute name, Tobi likes cute names! You have a cute name just like Deidara-sempai!"

I could only watch in interest as this 'Deidara-sempai' literally changed colors in a matter of seconds and bopped Tobi on the head.

"I-Idiot!"

But he didn't seem to feel it, and if he did, he totally ignored it in favor of staring back at me what that little smile of his.

Plastic.

That's what it was.

… And that's what it should have been.

"Sakura-chan!"

I barely register the thought of being wrong and selfish as we all look towards Konan and Karin. I never even realized that I had met Uchiha-san before. Because as I said: Help found me, and I hated it, even if I didn't know it.

I needed to listen to the voice in the back of my head more often.

------------------------------------------------------------0-0-0

**-Sigh- I find it kinda sad… That I have so many story alerts and favs on this, yet, only 7 reviews… Remember! Alerts and favs are nice, but Reviews Inspiration Happiness More Chapters. **

**So keep that in mind, the more reviews an author get, the more chapters you receive. And it's not like I'm begging on anything… -coughwheeze- **

**I have chapter 4 and 5 done, but I'm not posting them yet, not until I see people are interested in this story, so…**

**Anyways! Sorry for the wait! But this chapter was really hard to write, since I'm not really used to writing in first person. XD Something tells me that at the end of this story I will have to make a chapter exclusively for Deleted Scenes, I have too many of them. Lol. **

Next Chapter: So now here I was, staring at myself, wondering what am I supposed to do, for a boy. And I wondered if I was being selfish… For a boy. And then, I wondered why the fuck was I asking myself all these random questions. All for a bloody boy!

**Get ready for love, hate, awkward situations, dates and… Green spandex? **

Special Thanks To: eternallyfallingsnow (Thank you for the corrections!), Purplewolfstar35, and super-rat. You're the best guys!

_This chapter has no been revised or beta-ed in any way_.


	4. Straight Into The Straightjacket

**(Dream Based)**

-Four-

― **¤** ―

**Theme Song:** I've Got Nerve -Hannah Montana-

Chapter Four: Straight Into The Straight-Jacket

Rating: T for Language.

_Summary_: Meet Haruno Sakura, a normal 15 year old girl. She was smart, beautiful, life couldn't get better! But what happens when she falls in love with someone she loathes? A lot, that's what.

**Disclaimer**: NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly. But if it did Deidara wouldn't be… yeah, and Sasuke wouldn't be such a God Mode! Also, Ishimaru Asuka and Akimoto Kumiko belong to Ishimaruk21 and Uchiha-kumiko on deviantART. A link to them can be found on my profile.

This chapter introduces Sakura's first voice inside her head (Poor kid… She's going off the deep end.), and I have some serious problems and errors I need to fix, such as Suigetsu's last name, which has been revealed to be 'Houzuki', so please, until I fix the first chapter, _again_, pretend that's what it has been all this time.

On a side note, Tobi's full name is a _pun_, which will be explained in a few chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------0-0-0

_There a moments in life when you look at yourself and say: 'What Now?" _

_This was one of those moments. _

So now here I was, staring at myself, wondering what am I supposed to do, over a boy.

And I wondered if I was being selfish… For a boy.

And then, I wondered why the fuck was I asking myself all these questions. All for a bloody boy!

**--------**ͼͽ**●●●**ͼͽ**--------**

Tobihi Uchiha, more commonly known as 'Tobi', I summarized, was a sore thumb between a bunch of finely manicured _nails_, to put it metaphorically. While he was great at sports, smart, popular with the ladies –yeah right, those skanks just want the Uchiha title all to themselves-, and surprisingly, even with some of the men, his… _personality_ was far from… Uchiha. Yeah, I would eat my socks without salt if I knew how he came to be so popular. The fact that he was an Uchiha with a dark gray eye –because hell if he has both with that eye patch and scar-, soft black hair, and one heck of a body had nothing to do with it.

He was gorgeous.

Yeah, that's what I would have thought, if I were one of his bird-brained fan-girls.

In fact, I loathed him so much I could say he was the cheery devil himself.

'Devil', of course, was the under statement of the century.

And it wasn't even a justified hate. I hated him for being… for being… something! And the fact that he's an Uchiha is just, ugh!

I mean, he was Uchiha Tobi, thick skulled, Uchiha Tobi. Quite literally an annoying walking time bomb, say one thing and he'll be annoying you until you shove your leg down where the sun-don't-shine.

He was that same boy who I hated, that same boy who flushed down everything I knew about the Uchihas, that same boy who put all my social skills down the drain.

The same boy who was Konan's best friend since before Karin met Konan, and Konan met me.

Why shouldn't I?

I hated it. I hated him. And more importantly, I hated myself for being so selfish. For hating someone I didn't really know just because I was so bent on proving the fact that no Uchiha can be so… happy.

I sighed. Tomorrow, tomorrow for sure, I would get to know him better. Even if he was an Uchiha, that doesn't mean he can't be a normal human being like myself, right? I mean, we have absolutely nothing in common, but we could still be good friends!

_Riiiiiiight_, like something like that would ever happen, counting on getting it through my thick skull, sometimes I swear Naruto-kun's getting to me.

I closed my eyes and pulled the cover over my head. I really should get some sleep and stop thinking so much, after all, it was One o' clock on August twenty-six, it was my second week here at Konoha high, almost two weeks have passed since I bumped into that… strange guy in Ishimaru-sensei's class, and today… or rather, yesterday, I met Uchiha-san and Deidara-san, who I later found out to be good acquaintances with Konan-chan.

I found this rather strange, Konan _had_ mentioned that she had some male friends, but I doubt six males count as _some_ and what she said to me, about three of them being at Naruto-kun's school only unnerved me more.

Why hadn't she mentioned anything before? The fact that she was on… not unfriendly terms with Uchiha Itachi was really something that was worth mentioning, seeing how I was head over heels for his younger brother in Elementary school.

I huffed, why hadn't she said anything…? About Pein, who had been her very first friend during childhood along with no other than _Tobi_ –I scowled when she mentioned that little tidbit- About Deidara, who much to my surprise had been one of her crushes during childhood, and who, quite ironically, got crushed right back when she discovered he was an 'item' with another _guy_. About Itachi, who along with Tobi –My scowl deepened when she mentioned it- had practically saved her and Pein's lives. About Hidan, who oh-so-thoughtfully made her the 'skilled debater' she is now, about Kisame, who taught her a quick way to beat guys into an inch of their after life –although she refused, I believe she found out on her own. -And about Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu, who apparently are in the same school as my _boyfriend_ and his best friend for God's sake!

Ok, so maybe I was over reacting, seeing as I have also kept a fair share of things away from her, such as the true reason as for why I loathe Sasuke so, and why mom and dad _went away_.

Yawning, I snuggled into a more comfortable position.

I needed to get some sleep now, Konan is out finishing a Life Science project with her two partners, and Karin isn't here to talk to me, so what was the point of staying awake?

Right.

Sleep now, think later.

I need to get some good rest to be able to focus…

"_Hah… I bet… I bet you're not so pretty on the inside." _

"_Na-Nani!?"_

**BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP**

I blinked as I came into realization, had I fallen sleep at all?

If I did, then… Curse that stupid clock and it's stupid… stupid-ness… of not letting me change the hour. I wanted to sleep in today. My head hurt again, possibly from thinking so much yesterday while banging my head against my desk in Psyche as I wondered where all my sanity had gone, I was pretty sure even Karin –who has gone through six years of school with me- and the _teacher_, Yuhi-sensei were staring at me like I had lost my mind.

I was pretty sure I had.

…Stupid Tobi and his stupid effects on me.

I tilted my head to the side, glancing at the annoying clock as it continued to ring obnoxiously. Eh… It was already five in the morning, I should…

Wait a second…!

I sat up and looked at the clock again, just to make sure I had been correct. It couldn't possibly be five in the morning, I mean; it's a **Saturday** for God's sake!

But there it was, flashing on and off in bright red letters, practically mocking me as my jaw hit the floor.

…Ok, maybe it didn't hit the floor, but who cares?

"Five twenty-nine in the morning!?" I shouted to no one in particular, not really caring if someone had heard me or not. It's not my fault they're so damn nosy after all…

I sighed, no use trying to sleep now. The shock had scared away any drowsiness so it was pointless to try… that, and I never really got around to sleeping again once I woke up.

Shaking my head, I stood up, my bones popping in protest as I dragged myself to the bathroom.

God, I looked like a mess. My hair was sticking up at weird angles and I had some sweat rolling down my face, not to mention that my mouth tasted –and probably _smelled_- like crap, and was that a zit? Oh boy.

No, not presentable at all.

Not that it mattered anyways, it was five in the friggin' morning and it would be surprising if anyone else besides me was awake right now.

Sighing, I tied my hair up in a pony tail, brushed my teeth and turned on the television. Maybe later, say about seven, I would take a bath, fix myself and explore town a bit before taking a ride on a bus or something and get _there_ nine-ish. Maybe then I would call up Naruto-kun and ask him if he has something to do today and go on dinner and a movie.

I smiled, yeah, that sounded just about right. It was about time I planned things out and got life back on track and _away_ from _him_.

Him; the most annoying person I have ever met.

AKA: Tobi.

Somehow, I failed to realize that I used to say the same thing about Naruto.

I continued flipping through the channels, there were some cooking shows, a few advertisements and fashion shows on, but nothing really caught my attention. So I continued flipping right past the-

"…_Infamous Red Moon strikes again at…" _

…News channel?

I blinked, going back to the channel, Red Moon? Isn't that like 'Aka Tsuki' in translation…?

Either 'Aka Tsuki' or rather, '_Akatsuki_' is a ridiculously common name, or I was missing something eerily obvious.

I prefer the former.

Shaking my head I look back at the screen, it was getting… interesting to say the least.

"… _The ten man group assaulted and robbed the Ikseimen Bank in the night of August twenty five during eight p.m. Only one hostage was taken by the name of Nii Yugito…" _

Assault? Hostage? Bank Robbery? _Red Moon_?

Part of me wanted to find out more, but sadly, the part of me with common sense told me that this was a pile of political and controversial rubbish and I should change the channel to something better. Common sense won and I changed the channel, missing something that would have made my jaw fall to the ground.

That may have been the reason why a few seconds later I felt like I had missed something very important, not that I realized it anyways until it was too late.

But still… Red Moon? These coincidences seem to be getting too numerous to be, well, _coincidences_. And I just couldn't shake off the feeling that I was forgetting something, it was almost like Déjà vu…

…_Almost._

6:38a.m.

By the time I realized I had been thinking the whole thing through a few –ok, a _lot_- minutes had passed and it was almost seven, maybe I should take that shower now and bust out of this place before eight, that way I could grab some breakfast on the way and avoid the lunch hour lines.

Yeah, I liked that plan.

But I guess I should have known something was going to happen the moment I grabbed my cellphone and stepped outside my dormitory, clad in a light pink turtleneck, white skirt, pink and black stockings.

It was cloudy.

And from past experience I knew dark skies were a sign of… _sumthingsumthing. _

Okay, so I didn't quite _know_ it, but I could feel it in my bones.

My bones which were, unfortunately, overpowered by the thought of getting out of the school, even if it _was_ for a little while. In fact, I was so euphoric to get out of this place I had forgotten to bring along an umbrella.

Oh well.

And to think I had almost made it to the gates before something blocked the path, that _something_ being green… Blinding… And… Oh boy… Youth.

"Sakura-chan!" The boy in front of me shouted… well, no, more like _screeched_, I swear, I think Naruto-kun and Sai could hear him all the way from Sunagakure. Sheesh…

I smiled, trying to look as polite as possible. "Ohayo Lee-kun, why are you up so early?"

Yes, _why_ are you up so early and interrupting my enjoyment of my only free day?

"Ah, Sakura-chan." He began, flashing me one of those grins, I shuddered when I saw a little gleam of light emanating from it. "I was running seven laps around the school with Gai-sensei when I suddenly see the _beautiful_ Sakura-chan heading out, so I decided to ask her something!"

Okay… I don't like where this is going, at all. Mainly because from past experience whenever Lee uses the words 'beautiful' and 'ask' it means-

"Will you go out with me!?"

…That.

"Eheheh… I'm flattered, I really am Lee-kun. But you know I'm going out with Naruto-kun, and I wouldn't want to make him… jealous." I say, and it wasn't really a lie, Naruto really would get jealous if I went somewhere with another boy, even if it's a friend.

I could see his expression falter for a moment before his grin resumed in all its shiny glory. He gave me a thumbs up and replied, in a somewhat hopeful tone. "So loyal Sakura-chan! But don't worry; I shall wait until I can call you mine. Yosh!"

I could only laugh nervously as he ran back towards the tracks and left me to wonder if anyone at this school is normal.

…Somehow I'd rather not know.

**--------**ͼͽ**●●●**ͼͽ**--------**

I glanced at my watch as I attempted to balance the various bags between my arms, it was nine thirty seven in the morning and I wasn't tired at all, which was amazing considering I had literally razed through every single store in Konohagakure and ate a combo large enough to fill up two persons –I swear Naruto-kun's getting to me…-. I had just two things to do. Naruto-kun, and the library.

Too bad I was soaked from head to toe all thanks to the totally unannounced and unexpected rainstorm here and my lack of umbrella.

Rain…

Did I mention how much I _despised _the rain? They were like thousands of wet little pests, parasites, lummoxes, amoebas.

They were like… billions of little… _Tobis_.

I shuddered at the thought. One Tobi was more than enough, 'kay? Thanks.

And this is coming from the same person who swore to herself that she would at least try to get to know the guy before saying another comment.

…Or think, if you want to get technical.

It's not like I abominate him either. I just don't… _like_ him.

But hey, since when did this move from how much I hated the rain to the spasmodic pest that was Tobi?

Wow, spasmodic, fancy word.

Moving on!

So here I was, soaked from head to toe, waiting for the bus to arrive while sitting on a cold bench, thunder bolts ringing in my ears every five seconds, practically going from geek –It's called having brain cells, thank you very much- to emo in a matter of seconds, and the fact that the rain fell around me and seemed to avoid me wasn't helping at all.

…Wait, what?

What's wrong with that last sentence…?

Oh yeah, _Rain_ and _Avoid_.

Because… Isn't rain supposed to like, fall on _top_ of you?

"Sakura-chan?" someone asked from behind me, and I finally noticed the circular shadow behind me.

…Well, that explains a lot.

I turn around a blink a few times before I realize who's behind me. Speak of the friggin' cheery devil…

"Uchiha-san?"

Make that a billion and one 'little' Tobis. Joy.

Okay, so maybe it was the fact that he was missing his usual jacket and was wearing a pair of obnoxiously –yet awkwardly familiar- orange goggles and he looked like he had actually brushed his hair this morning along with a torn up green scarf, or maybe it was the fact that I personally didn't give a damn, but for some reason or another I didn't really recognize him until I noticed the scar running down from his brow to his cheek and little cloud shaped earring.

I randomly wondered if the rips at the bottom of his scarf had anything to do with his missing eye.

…Ew.

He cocks his head to the side and raises a brow, almost as if examining me from top to bottom before coming up with a 'conclusion', or so he thought.

"You're soaked… and your shopping bags are ruined."

No shit, Sherlock.

I scowl as I continue to stare at Tobi, probably in disbelief, or maybe from his obvious statement. But of course, instead of voicing my opinion I force a sweet little smile on my face and nod.

"Ah, yeah… The rain is kinda wet…"

"Really, I thought it was dry." He says, chuckling at his own wit.

Definitely _not_ one of his most… endearing quirks…

I just rolled my eyes and turned around, sighing dramatically. "Oh well, I can just sit here… Alone… Soaked from head to bottom… While my _dear_ friend stands behind me… With an umbrella… A warm… Dry… Umbrella." I lowered my head and sighed.

I would so eat **both** my socks right now if he took the bait, mainly because, in the ever wise words of my so called friend Ino: "Sakura-chan, you _suck_ at acting, only a special sappy breed of idiot would fall for it."

"Aw! Sakura-chan, do you want to stand under Tobi's umbrella?"

The only response Tobi got was an incredulous stare and the sound of my jaw hitting the ground.

Apparently Tobi was that special kind of sappy idiot.

"Uh… Yeah?" I finally manage to choke… no, _squeak_ out.

Happy with my answer, he held out his hand, grinning and awkwardly reminding me of Karin on a shopping spree, which is very, very… creepy. For lack of better words. Wait, what was I talking about? …Oh yeah, Shoe-Pedo-Grin-Tobi and Special-Sappy idiots. Got cha'.

Ahem! Moving on.

"Umm… Sakura-chan, if you want we could stop by the library… I bet it's warm in there… and… _not _wet, or we could go straight to the school and…"

He must have been moving _really_, _really _fast, or I had spaced out a lot because last thing I remember I was definitely _not_ being dragged by the streets of Konoha under a swirly orange umbrella with an even swirlier orange Tobi.

"So do you want to go to the school and dry up, Sakura-chan?" he asked looking back at me.

I shook my head, "Let's go to the library, I needed to get some information for History anyways… And oi! Look at the sidewalk, we could bump into someone!"

And get me killed… Sheesh…

He smiled sheepishly and chuckled softly, "Ah, of course. Tobi will be a good boy and watch out for Sakura-chan's safety!"

I sighed, "Baka…"

It's a wonder how he's still a student at Konoha High…

**--------**ͼͽ**●●●**ͼͽ**--------**

"Ne, ne! Sakura-chan, what do you need!?" Tobi said, fiddling with his thumb ring while he jumped up and down excitedly, just like a little kid.

…I'm not fond of little kids.

"Ah, just some information on the third secret ninja war… or something like that. It's for Mitarashi-sensei's class." I chirped out smiling the best smile I could muster up. After all, I did kind of promise myself to be _kinda_ friendly to him, right?

Yes I did.

He stopped moving for a minute and chuckled. "Oh, do you want me to help!?"

I turned to him, hand propped against my hip. "No, what makes you think I need your help, Uchiha?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, I just thought… we could be… you know, study partners or something…?"

"Uhh…"

I watched him fidget once again with his rings –something that felt awkwardly familiar- as he looked at me with a sheepish grin. "Is that your answer… a no?"

My answer? My _answer_ is this whole day is crazy! You… You… Uchiha! There is no way in _Hell_ that I am going to partner up and study with some random person! Especially not Uchihas, or Tobis, Tobihis, or any combination of the four damn it!

…Unfortunately my mouth didn't get that memo… Oh boy.

"Well…"

Just say no. Just say no. Just say-

"Err…"

Damn it! How hard is it to just say _fucking_ no!?

_Think about it…_ A voice began to chant inside my head.

And I did… Pros and Cons!

If I said no…

Well… I would be Tobi free… and I would get to see that grin on his face crushed to little, bloody, bits! …But then Konan would get pissed at me for 'Judging a book by its cover' and not 'Making Nice', I'd have nothing to do until I need to get ready for my date… and I would probably fail History… Ouchy.

And if I said yes…

Well… Everyone would be happy! And I'd get a good grade in History! …But then I would have to be stuck with Tobihi for **hours**, and that would be worse than any bad grade I could get… and I'd go insane before Monday.

… Ouch.

"Sakura-chan?"

_You need that grade…_

No I don't, and I would jump out the window before being with that… _thing_!

_Liar, and hey, Konan would be happy that you're making _new _friends… _

That's… true.

"Sa-Ku-Ra-_chaaaaaan_? Are you alive?"

No friggin' way!

_Stop being such a selfish baka, Sakura. The kid's annoying, but I think he likes you. _

But my date with Naruto…

_You can be a little late…_

I…

_You _**what**!?

"I…"

"You what, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm jumping straight into my straight jacket but… Uchiha-_kun_?"

I held my hand towards him. "Want to study, partner?"

He stared at the hand for a few seconds before he took it, a huge grin spreading through his face.

"Of course, Partner-chan!"

_Congrats, you're officially stuck with Tobihi-kun, enjoy!_

…Fuck.

------------------------------------------------------------0-0-0

**Oh my gosh. I am so sorry! I thought I had already posted up this chapter, but I hadn't. Sorry**

**Lol, anyone else find it kinda sad that most of the people who put this story on alert only reviewed once I threatened you with a new chapter? XD; I do. -gets hit by flying projectiles- **

**Anyways, Sakura still hates Tobi, but hey, at least he's 'Uchiha-kun' now and not 'Uchiha-**_**san**_**', that's better, right? (But can anyone else notice some very special hints? I'll write a one-shot or something if you find every single one of the special hints that point towards the pairings! XD) **

**So yeah, keep reviewing and keep a heads up for chapter five, coming to a server near you! **

**Feed the author! **

Next Chapter: An Uchiha is not for dating, especially when said Uchiha is a walking time bomb and said you, as is, YOU, already has a boyfriend and, oh yeah, are suppose to hate said Uchiha's guts.

**Sakura's trying her best to make 'nice' with Tobi, but how can she when everything just keeps going wrong!? **

Special Thanks To: super-rat, jayanx, Purplewolfstar35, CKw, Ejunknown, FenrirWolfSpirit, midday, animeXnutXcase. It's your reviews that make this extra fun!

_This chapter has not been revised or beta-ed in any way. _


End file.
